


Hunger Pains

by aimless38



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho gets carried away and his Sire must deal with the fall out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pains

The hunger gnawed through his guts like a starving wolf. Pain doubled the young man over as he clutched at the back of the over stuffed chair. The wood creaked under his grip and his fingers punched through the brocade fabric.

“Damnit Kei where the hell are you?” The man hissed out loud in the empty suite.

The cramps eased and Sho started pacing the room. He had been ordered to remain behind while his sire hunted. It had been hours though and as one of the newly turned Sho barely had control of his instinctual bloodlust. He needed to go out and the hell with what Kei had ordered. Who was he anyway to order me around? Sho thought as he stalked over to the full length mirror in the corner. He grinned toothily at his reflection. Another vampire myth blown out of the water.

A tight black t-shirt with a printed silver barbed wire crucifix covered his lean torso. Snug bleached blue denim hugged Sho’s long legs and emphasized his ass. Rips decorated the fabric and came indecently close to his crotch. Black buckled leather boots encased his feet and each finger held a different silver ring. Sho shook out his black striped auburn hair until it fell around his head like a wild halo. Perfect.

“Fuck Kei for making me wait.” He said as he blew a kiss at the polished glass surface then strode to the door.

Once out of the stifling hotel room Sho took a deep breath and rode the elevator to the lobby. The need to satiate his beast was in the forefront of his mind as he made his way outside and into the city. Teeming with life Sho was almost overwhelmed by all the sensations. Scents became too sharp and the street noise seemed to batter at his newly enhanced senses. He took a moment to get his bearings and headed to the night club district. Not any meal would do…Sho was in the mood for something pretty to appease his bloodlust. What better place to pick up a willing victim than one of the many clubs that dotted the area.

The young vampire quickly chose a nightspot that was loud, garishly bright with neon lights and pumping with a thumping techno beat. Sho grabbed his pink tinted shades from where they hung at the neck of his shirt and slipped them over his eyes. The lens color would hide his own red tinged eyes and dim the bright lights to a tolerable level. The line of partygoers stretched down the sidewalk and Sho received more than a few jealous glares as he sauntered to the front of the line. It took a moment of concentration to “convince” the bouncer to let him enter the club. Kei made this look so easy while it took every ounce of Sho’s will to influence the hulking brute. But all that mattered was that it did work and now he was free to hunt.

Noise and heat washed over Sho as he entered the place. It felt like he was walking into a living breathing entity that pulsed and thrummed with life. Intoxicating was too tame a word for the morass of feelings that swamped the vampire. The packed dance floor beckoned him like a siren song and Sho could not resist the lure. He waded into the gyrating bodies and reveled in the aroma of arousal, sweat and the underlying coppery sweetness of blood that flowed just beneath the skin. So many choices to feast on and as Sho wound himself through the crowd he accepted the caressing and more intimate groping touches from the patrons who were attracted to his aura. It all fueled the fire that burned in his gut and Sho could not help a low growl as his gaze fastened on one of the patrons.

Leaning against the railing that surrounded the dance floor was a young man. His lithe body was barely wearing a pair of low riding and hip hugging button fly jeans. An electric blue Lycra top molded to his wiry but well defined upper body. Sweat sheened his honey colored skin and his jet black hair hung in soft waves framing an almost delicate face. Sho licked his lips and watched mesmerized as the young man lifted his drink. He rolled the condensation slick glass across his forehead and sighed in delight. So focused on his target Sho had no trouble at all picking out the small sound from the blasting noise of the club. Avidly the vampire stared as the man raised the chilled beverage to his full lips and took a long, slow swallow.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank and Sho didn’t blink. Before he even realized he’d moved the vampire closed the distance between the two of them and was lifting the glass from the young man’s hand.

“Hey! What the fuck?” The man started to say until he got a look at the person who had interrupted his little break from the dance floor. Pulled in by the gaze of the man standing over him he licked his lips and smiled.

Sho grinned back careful not to flash his fangs. They were fully descended and ached with the need to feed. He could hear the young man’s heartbeat but before he could stop himself the vampire lowered his head and licked a trail up the bronzed column of his prey’s neck. The young man moaned and gripped Sho’s upper arms. It was all the fledgling vampire could do not to take him right there. Salty sweet skin and the scent of life nearly drove Sho out of his mind. He needed to feed now.

“Nnnnhg…h…hey. Wow you’re not wasting any time are you?” The flustered man stuttered as he rubbed against Sho’s body. The vampire could feel his reactions through the thin fabric of his jeans.

“Do you want me?” Sho growled in the man’s ear. At this point he could make the man follow him but a willing victim was all the sweeter. The prey’s knees buckled when Sho nibbled on his row of gold earrings.

“Y…yes…where? Bathroom?” He moaned as Sho’s hand slid under his skin tight shirt to lightly tug on his nipple ring.

“Come with me.” Sho whispered again letting a hint of power color his words.

The young man nodded as Sho led him out of the club. Every few blocks Sho would shove the man against any available surface and plunder his mouth and lick whatever skin was showing. So by the time they got back to the hotel and entered the elevator the prey was a panting, aroused wreck. Sho was in no better shape. As the doors closed the vampire shoved the man against the wall and pressed behind him. He bit lightly at the junction of neck and shoulder and barely resisted plunging his fangs deep. Sho’s arms were possessively around his prey. One across his chest and the other flicked open the man’s jeans and worked its way inside until Sho cupped his hard length.

“Oh...god…oh.” He chanted as Sho teased him. Thrusting into the vampire’s hand as Sho sucked on the young man’s nape. Neither one of them noticed the elevator doors opening until they had slid shut again.

Annoyed Sho looked at the closed doors. He was tempted to take the man right here but secrecy demanded the setting be more private. He hit the button and all but dragged the dazed man out into the hallway. A few steps more and they were inside the suite with the door shut and locked behind them.

Shoved once more with his back to the wall the young man gasped for air. His wide dark brown eyes were heavy lidded with lust. This one was no stranger to carnal desires and Sho felt no hesitation at all as he ripped the shirt off the young man.

“Hey that was new.” The man squeaked indignantly then cried out loudly as Sho took his nipple ring into his mouth and pulled.

“I’ll buy you another.” Sho murmured as he mouthed the erect nub.

Impatient to feed Sho wanted to bring the man to the brink of orgasm before slaking his bloodlust. Kei had taught him that blood gained this way was more potent and proven by the prey they had fed on together. Plus their victims never complained at all. In fact they typically woke hours later with only a hazy recollection of the events and a huge satisfied smile on their faces. It was so empowering to feed on his own without a babysitter. Sho reveled in this new found freedom. Taking the man’s hand Sho tugged him over to the king sized bed and pushed until he fell sprawled onto his back.

“Pants off now.” Sho demanded as he stripped as well.

Avidly watched by his prey Sho also took notice of the other piercings as the man shinnied out of his tight jeans and briefs. A dragonfly charm dangled from his belly button and even more fascinating was the silver ring displayed in the head of his cock. The frenum was pierced and the young man noticed Sho’s interest.

“You like?” His hand idly flicked the ornament back and forth as Sho felt the hunger rise anew.

He fell on the young man and wasted no time exploring his displayed body. Skin was licked and tasted. The body jewelry was teased and tugged upon and when Sho bent his head to trace the cock ring with his tongue the young man writhed under him. His back arched as Sho took the ring in his teeth and pulled. Too far gone to notice the occasional hint of Sho’s long canine teeth the young man begged for more. The vampire was happy to oblige as he took the prey deep into his mouth and sucked.

Sho wrapped his lips around the man’s impressive organ and hollowed his cheeks as his head rose and fell. It was an interesting sensation to feel the ring in his mouth but judging by the reaction of his prey it was an immensely pleasurable one. Sho was hard too and rubbing himself against the man’s thigh did little to relieve the building pressure. The hunger practically screamed for appeasement and his beast would not be denied. Sho pulled off his prey’s cock and kissed his way back up the glistening body under him. He straddled the young man and took them both in his hand. Spit and pre-cum made their erections delightfully slick and they both moaned as Sho jacked the cocks in his hand with slow strokes.

The urge to feed made Sho work his little victim harder. “Are you close? Will you come for me?” The vampire could not help growling as he bit lightly at the tension corded neck under his lips.

“Y…Yes! Oh please…please.” The young man gasped. His hand joined Sho’s on their leaking cocks as he arched his back again.

So close…just a little more. Now! Right now! Sho sank his fangs deep as the man under him screamed his release. Wave after wave of ecstasy poured over them both as the vampire drank deeply. He was awash in a sea of pure sensation as his hot seed joined the man’s coating both their hands and bellies. Still it continued to pulse though them on and on until Sho was truly lost in the moment. He fed, he stroked and he moaned. Lips clamped tightly as he filled himself with life giving fluid.

Eventually awareness returned and Sho breathed through his nostrils the scent of spent passion, blood and semen. He pulled back carefully withdrawing his fangs and looked down. The young man was totally limp and seemed quite unconscious.

“Come on little one. I’ll clean us both up and then get you under the covers.” The man did not respond and Sho took note of the pallor of his skin. He started to get alarmed and shook his prey.

“Wake up! Please! Wake up!” Sho got no response and dropped him back to the bed.

Oh god! Oh god no! Desperately Sho felt the bloodied neck for a pulse. After a long moment he removed his shaking fingers. Truly panicked Sho held his wrist to his lips and savagely tore into his own flesh. He forced the bleeding gash to the young man’s mouth and tried to get him to take the offered blood. The liquid just flowed out from slack lips to stain the bedding. Tears filled his eyes as the enormity of the situation sank in. All he could think as he cradled the young man in his arms was Kei was right. He bowed his head and wept bloody tears over the unresponsive body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goddamn stupid drunk drivers. Kei cursed as he limped up to the hotel elevator. He’d been tracking a playmate to take back to the hotel for him to share with his progeny. A rather tasty blond haired rent boy that would be a few hundred dollars richer after Sho and him had fed. He was just approaching the young man when he’d been blindsided by a large black car. Flung though the air he landed hard in a heap at the curb. The car screeched off into the night as Kei lay there in immense pain. Both of his legs were shattered as were quite a few ribs. His arms were in no better shape and help was unlikely. Kei had chosen to hunt in a somewhat bad section of town and it was up to him to make due. The rent boy had run off and Kei felt too exposed out there lying on the sidewalk. Painfully and with a huge amount of cursing Kei pulled his broken body into a nearby alley.

Passing out from the pain he awoke to someone rifling through his pockets. Kei hissed as rough hands attempted to remove his expensive cashmere coat. His eyes slitted open and Kei’s lip curled as he took in the visage of the robber. Prison tattoos covered his arms and he reeked of death old and new. This was a soul of the blackest order and Kei knew he was intending to kill him after the waste of skin divested him of anything of value. How kind of the street scum to offer his life up so Kei could heal. The elder vampire chuckled as the criminal noticed Kei watching him with a broad sharp toothed smile. He tried to flee but Kei was too fast. Before the man even had a chance to struggle he was biting past rank flesh to the much needed sustenance below the skin.

Bones knit and organs repaired themselves as Kei drank. Soon the victim was drained and Kei disgustedly pushed the emptied husk aside. He staggered to his feet and spat a few times onto the pavement. Due to his supernatural genetics vampires did not have to be concerned about blood born diseases but that did not make his victims taste any better. Kei grimaced in disgust as he slashed open the corpse’s throat. There were many rats and a few feral dogs lurking in the shadows that would take care of the evidence. It would not look good if bloodless victims started turning up with perfect two holed bite wounds in their necks.

The sustenance had been just enough to heal him but that did not mean he was whole. Kei’s left leg almost refused to bear his weight and Sho had to be frantic with worry. Not to mention ravenously hungry. Well it was a good exercise in control for his child and Kei was sure that Sho would be eager to hunt.

The ride up the elevator seemed interminably long and he leaned against the glass wall to take the pressure off his throbbing leg. The doors finally pinged and Kei stepped into the hallway. Something was wrong…dreadfully wrong. Forgetting his leg Kei closed the distance to the door to his suite in seconds. He swiped his keycard and opened the door. The scents that rolled out to envelope him were heavy with the musk of sex and blood. Fear and death also tickled his senses as Kei frantically looked for his child. He stopped and stared in shock at the scene in the bedroom. Sho sat hunched on the bed with his nude body wrapped protectively around an equally unclothed stranger. The sobs of his progeny made his guts clench in dread. The stranger was obviously dead and Sho hysterical.

Kei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh Sho what have you done? Kei thought as anger over his child’s disobedience rose. He had more faith in his child to be able to control his needs but it was obviously misplaced. Sho had been a difficult and willful child up until now and it had been a trial to make him behave. Now it seemed he was reaping the rewards of that arrogance. Too bad it had cost a young man his life. Kei steeled his heart when Sho noticed his presence and looked at him. His child’s face was stained pink from the tears that still coursed down his cheeks. It was all Kei could do not to embrace his frantic progeny when he flung himself at the elder vampire.

“Kei! You have to help me! Oh god I didn’t listen. I thought I could...I thought I could handle it. I tried Kei. I tried so hard to bring him back. Please! Turn him…fix him! I can’t. I tried so hard.” Sho’s babbled confession filled in any blanks.

 

His child was inconsolable and well he should be. Kei grabbed Sho by the upper arms and his eyes bore into his child’s as he said in a deadly calm voice.

“This is what your willful disobedience has wrought! Sho it is too late his soul has fled. You could not bring him across because you lack the strength to do so. You killed this young man because you could not master your beast. His life is gone and for what? A moment’s pleasure? A satiation of your hunger? You selfish brat! I am left to clean up your mess. We don’t kill for pleasure Sho! We don’t kill innocents! We take what we need and nothing more! The only ones we kill are those deserving of our wrath. Go from my sight and think on what you have done.” Kei pushed his shaking and clingy child from him.

“Kei please…I didn’t mean to. Don’t push me away…please.” Sho tried to approach his sire but was roughly shoved aside.

“Go!” Kei roared and Sho hunched his shoulders and scurried to the bathroom slamming the door. Kei was heartsick over how harsh he needed to be. But Sho had to learn this hard lesson. Once a vampire killed for pleasure he had started down a dark path that could only end in grief.

Fighting back tears of his own Kei looked down at the lifeless body of the man Sho had accidentally drained. He could hear Sho whimpering on the other side of the door and longed to comfort him. But harshness was needed to teach his willful child a lesson. The elder vampire reached out to stroke one cooling cheek and he sighed. The man had been beautiful and struck down in the prime of life. It was times like this that Kei wished his own sire were still here to offer him guidance. He swore once to never be put in the position of sire or to be beholden to anyone. But Sho had stolen his heart from the moment he’d pulled him out of that alley as Kei awaited his own death. It was Sho that also forced Kei to continue to exist when he’d once again felt the weight of his many years and sought to immolate himself on the beach. It was only after that they’d become lovers and suddenly eternity did not seem like such a dim prospect. Now Kei was dreadfully afraid that if Sho could not master his beast he’d be forced to put him down. Rogue vampires had no conscience and thought of humanity as only a tool to slake their insatiable lust. He had to make his child see that what he’d done was forbidden and incredibly dangerous.

Kei could feel the remorse rolling off Sho in waves, coupled with equal amounts of fear and sorrow. This close Sho could not hide his true feelings from his master and Kei breathed a sigh of relief. If Kei had felt even an inkling of satisfaction or dark delight he would have staked his child and then taken him to the rooftop to await the dawn together. Kei preferring to die in purifying flame rather than live without his beloved.

The elder vampire placed a kiss upon one pale cheek before wrapping the young man in the blanket from the bed. Kei also added the man’s clothing to the bundle. He had to dispose of the body and then it was time for them to move on. Kei picked up his burden and limped to the door. It was a strain but he took care to cloud the mind of any that happened to look his direction as Kei made his way to the parking garage. He placed the body in the trunk and drove to an area that once the body was discovered, if it ever was, they’d be long gone.

Hours later Kei, weary and heartsick, entered the darkened hotel room. He looked around and true to his word Sho had not left again. In fact there was a rather miserable shaking bundle in the center of the bed. It was covered by the thick comforter and a muffled sniffle could be heard coming from the lump. Kei sighed and removed his coat. He undressed down to his black silk briefs and sat down on the edge of the bed. The do not disturb sign was on the door and the heavy curtains were drawn against the impending dawn. Kei had taken the time to feed again while he was out. The blood that he’d taken from the hooker had been just enough to heal the rest of his wounds. The girl had been tearfully grateful for the money Kei had given her which far exceeded her normal fee. All she would remember would be a hastily given blowjob and a huge handful of cash. This was exactly what Kei wanted her to think even though it hadn’t happened.

“Sho have you learned your lesson? Can you see why we have to be so careful? It would kill me to have to keep you from turning feral.” Kei stroked the shivering heap of bedding.

Kei peeled back the coverings. He needed to see his child. Sho’s hair was damp and wildly tangled and his eyes were red rimmed. The anguish in his eyes spoke volumes and Kei knew he would follow the path he’d set his progeny. The hard knot of fear in his gut unclenched and Kei held out his arms.

Sho did not need a second invitation. He crawled into his sire’s embrace and clung. Sho buried his head on Kei’s chest and held on tightly as his hair was soothingly stroked.  
“I’m sorry Kei…so sorry. Sorry, sorry. I didn’t even know his name.” This revelation brought a fresh spate of tears.

“Hush child. You did a horrible thing but we will get through this. Learn from this mistake and never make it again. Tomorrow night we will move on and get a fresh start somewhere away from this tragedy.” Kei kissed Sho’s brow and lay down beside his lover. He covered them with the rumpled bedding and ran his hands in comforting circles on Sho’s back easing the shudders he still felt.

“Never Kei. I won’t ever do it again. He will haunt my dreams. God I am so sorry.” Sho breathed in the scent of his sire and finally started to relax.

“Sleep now and forget for a little while. I will guard your dreams.” Kei could instinctively feel the sun start to creep towards the horizon. He was old enough to escape its pull and could remain awake but safely out of its deadly rays.

“Do you…do you still love me?” Sho asked uncertainly.

“Of course I do…more than life itself child. Now rest. I will be here when you wake.” Kei hugged his lover tighter and vowed to keep his promise as Sho succumbed to the dawn and would breathe no more until moonrise.

One more trauma averted but it would be awhile before either one of them forgot the events that transpired due to Sho’s arrogance and youth. Yes a new city was just the thing to repair the damage and ease the way towards forgiveness. Kei remained aware as he held his child throughout the long daylight hours. He vowed to keep Sho safe no matter the cost and protect his lover even from himself.


End file.
